Teamwork always pays off
by Rosanna Blylove
Summary: When one Denny Woods is close to absolutely destroying his arch nemesis Hank, Denny thinks he might finally have the happiness he desperately wants to have. But the unexpected has happened: people are willing to stand up for Hank and fight with him no matter the cost. Can Hank win out or will the resources of one Denny Woods outsmart them all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first CPD fan fiction. I normally don't write for this fandom, preferring to focus on my four obsessions (Blue Bloods, MacGyver, Criminal Minds and Shooter: seriously go check them out!) but this stupid muse wouldn't leave me alone since I watched the season finale with my parents back in May. So here you go you stupid muse. Will you leave me alone now?**

 **Muse: No promises.**

 **Sigh.**

 **Ok so disclaimer. I don't own anything familiar. I'm just trying to make my muse go away. If you want to slap it go right on ahead.**

 **Mistakes are all my own! If you find any please let me know. Now this is an au verse. So a few basic things to start off:**

 **1: in my verse Antonio, Alvin, Hank and my OC (Pria) are all about the same age and have known each other since childhood.**

 **2: the Adam/Woods part of the season 5 plot line DOES exist with two major differences: Hank and Al NEVER found out and there was someone to help him through it: Pria**

 **3: Erin did end up going to Molly's at the end of season 4 to say goodbye to everyone and Jay ended up proposing and Erin said yes. However she could not stay in Chicago, so Jay followed her to New York.**

 **4: story will have some Linstead moments, but they will be few and far between when New York crosses my plot line.**

 **5: there will be some other pairings as well including many of the intelligence members in relationships. The ones you'll probably see all the time include: voight/benson, Antonio/OC, Adam/OC marriage, Adam/OC friendship, Burgess/Roman, and of course Alvin/Elle (because we can never have enough people hating on voight and Alvin love tension) Atwater and Uptin are happily single!**

 **Ok now that that's out of the way, if any of these things are not your thing there's a thing called a back arrow. Use it. I do not tolerate hate or flames!**

 **Now to start each chapter there will be a warning and spoilers section. Read past it at own risk!**

 **Now the all important summary!**

 **When one Denny Woods is close to absolutely destroying his arch nemesis Hank, Denny thinks he might finally have the happiness he desperately wants to have. But the unexpected has happened: people are willing to stand up for Hank and fight with him no matter the cost. Can Hank win out or will the resources of one Denny Woods outsmart them all.**

 **First real chapter should be up tomorrow sometime!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Meeting Pria and the Arraignment.

Spoilers: Season 5 obviously

Warnings: just the usual ones that apply to the show. Oh and be aware profanity and cussing will be used

Wow guys? 80 views! I never expected any of this! Thank you. Let's keep it up! And to my guest reviewer I know right? You will definitely love this story. There will be plenty of Adam-centric moments especially in later chapters. I'll try and have my MacGyver fix out soon, but I don't want to leave other stories hanging.

Pria's POV

As I wait by the baggage claim in the O'Hare airport in Chicago I again look at my phone and the text that caused me to drop everything and fly commercial to Chicago in the first place.

AR Al's been arrested. It's all my f'n fault. Had I just given him what he wanted we wouldn't be here

PH it's not your fault btw. We'd still be "here" even if you did give him what he wanted. It would just be a different person and charge. You did what you had to to protect your family. You know I would do the same for mine.

AR I think a part of me knows that but it's just a small one. Is it to much trouble to ask you to be here right now for me.

PH Of course not! I'll be right there in two hours or so. I'm on glorified desk duty and am dying for some action right about now, anyway.

AR not funny you know.

PH oh man. Didn't think that one through. Or it sounded better in my head. I should be there just in time for the arraignment tomorrow morning

AR: are you trying to be funny to cheer me up? Because it certainly worked. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

PH all in a days work for this agent. Glad you're doing better.?

AR ?

After rereading the message exchange and making sure that I was at the right claim , I flashed back into the last visit I had had to Chicago and the punishment I had received from the assistant director herself. Not that I'd let that stop me!

Flashback

Two messages appeared on my phone when I turned it back on:

AR hope you got home safely. I know it's an hour later where you are and I'm sure you have jet lag but I just wanted to check. You worried about me the entire time you were here. Now it's my turn:)

AD the minute you get back I want to see you in my office. NO EXCUSES OR EXCEPTIONS

As I read both the messages I laugh at Adams and roll my eyes at the other. While I waited for my bag I came up with a funny/snarky message to return Adams. I had grown quite attached to the man despite having not seen him in years. Soon after I sent the response I see my bag and grab it from the claim. As I enter the elevator to take me to the parking garage, I fish in my purse for my keys and find them. When I reach my car I pop the truck and throw my bag inside, slamming the lid after doing so. I unlock the car door and start the long drive back to work headquarters.

When I get back to work, I instinctively press the button for my floor. Meh I said to myself. You can go say hi to your team and drop your bag off. As the elevators opened at my floor I was immediately greeted by hugs and you're backs and how'd it gos. I told them basic things and told them the rest would have to wait. I dropped my bag at my desk and ran to the elevator and pressed the assistant director floor, knowing the longer I made her wait, the worse off I'd be the next day. When I entered she immediately addressed me without the usual small talk.

"Hello Pria. Now can you tell me why you are here?"

"Uh no? You've always tried to remind us that positive press is good press. This kind of attention I've brought to the team with my actions should make cops in Chicago trust us more."

"That's true. But did I give you permission to go?"

"Uh not technically? But I had permission from both the director and my team captain. Plus we had no active cases."

"Are those excuses I detect? Please. We both know that both are personal friends of yours."

"Take the time I took out of vacation days. There. Can I go now? I actually have to work tomorrow... unlike you?"

"Normally I'd say that's fine and be done with it but you seem to have a disobedience problem. This is not the first time you've been in my office for this problem. I have a different idea in mind. You still have a choice though. Either you can walk away now and I give you strike three tomorrow, or you can get on the desk and lose your skirt and underwear for the belt. Your choice.

A spanking? Yea I had had punishments like this as a kid, but Dad had never used his belt for this purpose. The first thing I think is to just turn and run. But then I picture my family and how much they'd be affected by the termination of the second pension we'll be relying on to stay in our home and survive. Despite how jet lagged I was and how desperately I wanted to sleep in my own bed with my husband, I walked over to the desk and pulled down my skirt and underwear. I carefully grabbed the other side of the desk and waited for the first hit to come.

"Ah ah. We haven't discussed the rules for this punishment yet. You will give me both of your hands and will allow them to be secured behind your back. You will count each of the hits as they fall. If you miss a number we start over. If you say anything except the number we start over again. After we're done you get out of here with a clean slate and you tell no one. Are we clear?

"Crystal."

"Alright then. Hands?"

I gave her both my hands, putting my full trust in her. I knew my wrists would be sore and sitting tomorrow would be hell, but it was better than looking for a new job. After my hands were secured in the small of my back she told me the number of hits I'd be receiving: 50 for the original desertion 50 for not coming home when she said to, 30 for the excuses and 20 for the phone mouthing off. With that having been said, she helped me down onto the desk. Immediately the first hit came down on my butt. I had a sharp inhale of air. Before I knew it everything was over and I went on my way. I was sore where I didn't even know I had mussels.

Attention on the claim course at number four please stand back as the belts start and stop on their own. Thank you for waiting as the bags from flight 2111 from Virginia arrive on our claim. Many bags look alike so please check the tag to ensure you have your own bag. As always thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines and we hope you enjoy your stay in Chicago. Public transportation is on your right as you face the screen and car rental shuttle is on the left.

As this message is announce on the speakers I am jerked out of my memory.

I wait until I see my bag and grab it off the claim and turn to the left. I grabbed the keys to my rental car and started the engine to head to the courthouse. I arrive at the courtroom just in time for them to call Al's case. I wink at Adam as I pass him. I can't let Woods know I'm here as anything more than Al's friend. I slip into the bench right behind Al's fiancée Elle, Daughter Lexi, her family and of course his and Elle's two children, Brian and Genevieve. As soon as I sat down the all rise came. I reached forward to squeeze Elle's hand to let her know I was here for her. The presiding judge moved things along faster than I ever thought possible: within 15 minutes both sides had made their argument, thought the defense was given more like 30 seconds and it was decided that Al would remain in custody until trial. The judge ended the hearing and ordered 5 minutes for family to say goodbye. I look back to attempt to see the look on one Denny Wood's face. I caught a small smirk before he turned away. At this point I saw Adam storm away and knew exactly where he was heading.

Hank's POV

I was startled by the ruling. I had no doubt that Denny had rigged the entire thing to get results that he wanted, but to deprive Elle and the rest of his family the next few mouths with him was just plain cruel and a new low for him. I saw Denny smirk then walk out of thee courtroom. I then saw Adam storm out of the courtroom. I had no idea where he was heading, but I saw my friend and lawyer Pria run after him. I assumed she knew where he was heading and would stop him from doing anything stupid. I should focus on Al and Elle right now. I saw Elle grab onto the man she loved really tight and knew this would be one of the hardest goodbyes I've ever had to watch. When it was time for Al to go, Elle let go willingly. Watching Elle and Lexi firmly hold on to Brin and Genevieve as they both cried out for their father and watching the adults lie to the kids that their father just had to work, made me glad that Justin and Erin were both fully grown when I had to go to prison. I walked out to my car to head back to the district. I tried to ignore the tear that I saw role down Al's face as he was lead away, while trying not to cry myself. My team and Al needed me to keep it together. When I arrived, everyone, including Adam, were already waiting in the bullpen still dressed from court. Questions flew at me from all directions.

How's Al

How's Elle taking everything

Can we appeal the ruling

Are we going to appeal the ruling

What's the next step

I snap back that I'm taking care of it. Of course the minute I say it I regret it. The stress is piling up on me. I need to be a friend to Al and Elle, Lead the squad, and try not to lose it in front of everyone. Of course the one person the can help me calm down is 800 miles away and unreachable. Antonio of course had the audacity to question me on exactly what that means. I snap back that it means exactly what he think it means but I can't get into the details. He responds with a Why the hell not. I was about to completely blow it when a familiar voice responded for me:

" Because I told him not to. We can't risk details getting out."

" Who the hell are you?"

TBC

Ok guys here you go! Chapter one. So what do you guys think? I am normally all about writing rare pov's. Most of my story's have a OC so I normally write the stories for their pov. I thought I'd challenge myself, because there are not many stories out there from Hank's pov. Pluse the episode finality left me wondering what Hank was feeling. My muse is very satisfied now. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon but no promises


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Who are You and the Plan

Spoilers: Season 5 obviously

Warnings: just the usual ones that apply to the show. Oh and be aware profanity and cussing will be used

Wow guys? 2040 views! I never expected any of this! Thank you. Let's keep it up!

Standard disclaimers still apply. I own the first 'victims' here

Previously

"Because I told him not to. We can't risk the details getting out."

"Who the hell are you?"

CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-CPD-

Pria's pov

" I'm Pria Hotchner, attorney at law. I also happen to be Hank's personal lawyer. The union lawyers seem more concerned with the reputation of the department rather than the officers themselves. So Hank hired me to look out for him. He's been keeping up to date on the case. My sister also happens to be an FBI agent so I've picked up on some of her skills. Now either the CPD doesn't do background checks or they don't care. Hank and Al aren't Woods' first 'victims' as it were. Uh do we have an extra large whiteboard or something, we're going to need it for all the 'victims' as it were."

"I'll get it." Adam said walking towards a conference room.

"Great. Now we have Detectives Lawrence and Finch of the NYPD. Now Lawrence was partnered with Woods on the Uncle Jackson serial case. That case was falsely attributed to one Parson Jackson, hence the media name. However when Lawrence and Finch were paired up about three years after that, the weapon used in all of those murders was found to be the same as in a self defense case against a local teen whose ex broke in and attempted raping said ex. The attacker ex of course was sent to prison and Parson Jackson was then released. Game over right? Not so much. About 6 mouths after the self-defense case, Lawrence was brought up on 2nd murder and obstruction charges by, you guessed it, one Denny Woods. Now under normal circumstances those would be bailable offenses. Not this time. Lawrence's partner was given an ultimatum: testify against his partner or go down with him. Finch testified against his partner. His parter was ultimately convicted and sentenced to life in prison and Finch received the title of 'rat.' After the trial, The NYPD took away Lawrence's pension away. Later that year, his wife divorced him and took the kids with her. A little over a month later officers responded to a fight in progress, and found that Lawrence had killed himself in his cell. Two similar cases also occurred in New York. After that third case Woods requested a transfer. Now I found it suspicious that Woods has transferred though request 6 times in a 40 year career. I have had about half the time on the job that he had and I only requested a transfer once. I had started in the state of New York where my family had lived. However I was the sixth person in my family to join the NYPD. By the time I decided that I wanted to be both a attorney and a cop, my family had established a reputation in New York. I couldn't spend one minute on the job without a camera on me. I eventually requested a transfer to Miami where no one knew who my family was. I looked into the reason behind Woods' requests: Each time he said that he just wanted a fresh start where no one knew who he was. So after discovering this detail I had my sister use the same basic case elements except following Woods on his country wide tour. She found 22 similar cases to the Lawrence/Finch case. The scary thing is after three cases in each state Woods would disappear. No one was even suspicious of what he was doing because three cases is just below the federal mandate to launch a corruption investigation into the IAB officer. There are already two similar cases here in Chicago: Sargent Pearl Valentine and her junior Sargent Angela Ginish of the narcotics and Detectives James Johnson and Angel Doh spelled Doh of the SVU unit. Now both Detective Doh and junior Sargent Ginish are both no longer officers because of the 'rat' tag they received. They are both now working for the CPD union as crime scene analysts. Both Sargent Valentine and Detective Johnson are serving life sentences at cook county correctional. Both were sentenced last week."

"So to save our 'family' we have to interview all these 'victims' and try to get them to come forward." Stated Haley

"Pretty much" I replied.

"I can go talk to the people from narcotics. Narcotics is considered a for-life family. I used to be a part of that family. I still should be a part of that. I can also ask to speak to the team to find out what kind of officers they were." Antonio commented as he grabbed his jacket to leave.

"I can head to Cook County correctional facility and see if the other two will talk to me. I'm a convincing person when I want to be." Haley commented in a similar fashion.

"I can head over to the SVU headquarters and see what their teammates say about their former teammates. They know me now for helping out around the precinct." Kim replied, grabbing her phone to call ahead.

"This is a perfect start. The rest of you see if you can check in with ci's to see if there's any word on the street about any of this nonsense. I'm going to actually going to head to the FBI field office here in Chicago. My sister was going to send files over to them on the other victims as well as victim interviews with the officers on their behavior."

A/N: there's chapter two! Things are starting to heat up. The next chapter is going to be multiple parts probably for different points of views than the past ones. I might even have a chapter from the point of view of our villain! That's right people. My muse seems to want me to write a chapter form Woods point of view.

/

Tell me what you think. Ideas are always welcome. sorry about the delay. I am heading out of town on Saturday for three weeks. Ive been getting ready for that. However i will be sitting in the airport and car for a while so you still will get updates as I'll type them out while waiting/riding.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N here's the next chapter. And to my guest reviewer I'm glad you like it so far! There will be plenty of Adam moments to come especially after the end of the season finality which is the only thing I'm going to keep cannon. And as for Pria and her relationship with Adam will also be revealed soon. The entire intelligence team is curious as to what they are and how they know each other. And a general comment to my guest reviewers: I would prefer to have a name to call you. It doesn't have to be your real name since I choose to use my middle name

Chapter Three— Implementation of the plan— pt 1

Antonio POV

I couldn't wait to get out of the intelligence bullpen. Seeing Pria after all these years have past is just as stimulating as it was when we were teenagers. Of course I had followed her career and was damn proud of her for breaking down the unwritten rule against female operators and everything she did to protect our country, but I still had a big secret that I was hiding from her. Her hair was still flowing perfectly around her shoulders and she had let it go back to its natural strawberry blonde she was born with. I don't know if it was possible, but her eyes had grown even more bright blue than when I had gone to the airport to say goodbye that day she turned 18. She was determined to protect Voight from certain failures which only made me think she was even hotter than before. Marrying Laura was definitely a huge mistake. The woman I really wanted to be my wife and mother of my children was finally back. Focus Antonio, things are going to be fixed then you can tell her how you feel. At this point I had arrived at the precinct for Narcotics and I had to do my job. I walked into the place just like I used to. Someone else was sitting at the desk at the front. I told them who I was, and asked to be buzzed up. She said that I could wait here and when the detectives came back I could speak to someone with whatever I had that I deemed so important. I told them that I was a part of the family but wasn't believed. We got in a fight, and like the Latino I am, I needed no time to fully heat up to the argument. After ten minutes of fighting, the Narcotics team walks back in and asks what's going on. I turn around to tell him and the minute I do, I recognize the dective that approcmched from the. Old days when I used to work full time here.

"Dawson?!"

"Johnson?!"

"It's really you. How's intelligence? How's the family? I've missed you man."

"All's pretty great with the family and stuff. Laura and I finally parted ways though. Intelligence is pretty great. I feel like I'm actually making a difference in Chicago. Sargent and I have our differences. I heard about your Sargent and detective. I'm so so sorry. And when did you get a new desk Sargent?"

"Oh they're rearranging everything now because of those idiot rats that came storming through here last week. We go up to my new office and talk?"

"Actually that's why I'm here. We have a lawyer in town that believes you were targeted and that my unit's next."

"Lawyer? You actually believe them.?!"

"Well yes. She has a sister who is FBI. She also brought some evidence to back her suspicion."

"Well I'd like to know so I can help my unit. My office."

"Sure. You got any coffee?"

"You know it.

So we head upstairs and I feel right at home again. Before we went up I noticed the desk Sargent reach for the phone. I tell him everything about the case. The other victims. The corruption avoidance. The old partners. The families. After that his mouth just dropped open.

"So there's 22 more victims just like us out there."

"We believe so yes. Of course we can't be officially on the case, but I still wanted to see if you'd be completely honest with me about the kind of Sargent Valentine was. I need to know what kind of officer Gish was."

"Anything to stop this man. I'll write up what you need and give you the file with everything you need later today."

"Thanks man. I owe you one."

"Nah. Just consider it a favor for the country. There are corrupt officials and officers who make us look bad, but my teammates aren't in that bunch."

"Agreed."

A/N so here's part one. I wrote the chapter from the point of view of the character it follows. So what do you think of the suspicious behavior of the desk Sargent when even Johnson remembers Antonio? Do you think Woods is purposely allowing the victims teams to be rearranged on purpose? Don't worry all will be revealed soon. Woods has people to fear now!

Sorry it's been so long since I posted! For those of you who read my last chapter, you knew I was going to be on vacation. While the beginning and getting to our destination sucked, after that I had a great time being "unplugged." We also now have family staying with us for the Colorado wildfires and are in contact with family friends who live in California. While they have not been evacuated yet, we still worry. I also wrote a couple of chapters for you guys while traveling. I was planning on posting all the implementation of the plan chapters together so you guys wouldn't have to wait for the tbc, I got some alone time today, and noticed that it has been three weeks since I posted and didn't want to make you wait any longer. See you in the next chapter. any prayers you can offer for my family as we cope with the fires would be much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N hey guys here's the next part. Who else is excited of season 6?! We have a release date! September 26. About a month to go! Normal warnings and disclaimers apply. I own everything unfamiliar. And there is a very slight reference to non-con sex/rape that goes unreported. Read past this point at your own risk.

Chapter four—- implication of the plan — pt two

Haley POV

I couldn't believe how deep this scandal went. I may have just joined intelligence a few months ago but I already considered them my family. I didn't know much about the team dynamics but I did know that I eventually would. I don't know what Voight did in the past, but I know whatever it was he had to have a good reason for it. I know I'd do anything for my family so I can't judge. Of course I knew about the academy rumors but I never liked listening to those. And this new Pria woman. I had never heard of her or anything before now and my mother was a lawyer so I'd think I would have. I didn't trust her either. Howd I know if she was going to just use us just like agent rose did. A lawyer was interdicted first. She and Adam seem pretty close too. I think their flirting is kinda immature. I saw wedding rings on both their left hands so why they do that I don't know. Sometimes people have weird ways of coping but I don't think that some of the things that we see aren't that bad. All I want to do is end this so things can go back to normal. Driving out to the prison reminds me of some of the reasons why I left and came to intelligence. At times I wish I could go back and leave with my girls. I never thought that I'd ever run into a IAB officer as corrupt as Woods was. I wonder if that's why Peaterson gets away with so much bad stuff. As I pull up to the prison I'm just ready to get in and out and hope no one remembers me. I used to come here everyday I had off to visit Lena, after she decided enough was enough. Of course somehow he found out that I was visiting and was definitely not happy with that. I definitely learned that time. It was hard to sit still well at all really and not just cause my butt was sore. My whole lower half of my body was sore from being pushed too hard. I still have a problem with being alone with men as a result. It was also why I wanted to help. I forgot who said it, but there is a quote I like to live by: a working brain is a useful and smart brain. I arrive at the prison and check in. As I walk away towards the visiting bay I see a phone being picked up. I made small talk with both people. They then asked how their families were and asked what's being done to get them out. Also what's with the warden that can't stay off the phone?

"Oh they're rearranging everything now because of those idiot rats that came storming through here last week. We talk?"

"Actually that's why I'm here. We have a lawyer in town that believes you were targeted and that my unit's next."

"Lawyer? You actually believe them.?!"

"Well yes. She has a sister who is FBI. She also brought some evidence to back her suspicion."

"Well I'd like to know how it can help. What do you need?"

I tell him everything about the case. The other victims. The corruption avoidance. The old partners. The families. After that his mouth just dropped open.

"So there's 22 more victims just like us out there."

"We believe so yes. Of course we can't be officially on the case, but I still wanted to see if you'd be completely honest with me about your family and work lives."

"Anything to stop this man. I'll write up what you need and give it to you and then you'll leave with what you need."

"Thanks guys. I owe you one."

"Nah. Just consider it a favor for the country. There are corrupt officials and officers who make us look bad, but my teammates aren't in that bunch."

"I guess."

A/N so here's part two. I wrote the chapter from the point of view of the character it follows. So what do you think of the suspicious behavior of the desk Warden? Do you think Woods is purposely allowing the victims teams to be rearranged on purpose? Don't worry all will be revealed soon. Woods has people to fear now! Oh and a comment each character is going to have a secret they want to protect. You know Antonio's. This is Haily's


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So here's the next chapter. I didn't do Kim's because I thought it was too repetitive of what we saw with Antonio and you all would rather get into some of the action. This will be the last chapter of the implementation of the plan. Whose ready for season 6 tomorrow?! I know I am! Already have the dvr set! Sorry I haven't posted for a while. I'm back at university so schoolwork takes priority.

Normal warnings apply on this chapter. I own nothing familiar!

Pria's POV

I took a deep breath and returned to my rental car and started to drive towards the FBI building in Chicago. It was nice to see Adam, Hank, and Antonio again,and to put names to the rest of the teams faces. I was becoming increasingly worried that all the pressure that was building on all of us was going to overflow somewhere it shouldn't. For me, the real worry was from the intelligence officers who were all counting on me to save not only their jobs,but also their boss's too. I was extremely grateful that my sister was able to help me as I knew with this deep of an conspiracy that multiple agencies would be involved as well as the local police departments of all twenty-three jurisdictions. I'm good at my job but that many different people I'd definitely absolutely blow a casket at someone, no pun intended. There of course also were the residing, yet small fears of what would happen if I failed. I know assistant director Barnes was no fan of me and was looking for a reason to get rid of me. My past pd record was sealed, but I wouldn't put it past her to unseal it to fire for cause me. As I pull up to my destination, one of my favorite pictures falls out. It was of me and my brother Joe when I had been home on leave. It also happened to be the last photo of the two of us I had ever taken. It was times like this that looking at it gave me strength. I put it in its case in my photo foldout wallet and briefly gaze and run my fingers over the other photos I had in it. There were some of me and my family, my teams throughout the years and of course some of me and Adam and some from before Hank and I found out that the world was not as black and white as we thought. As I ran my hand over the photo of the three of us (Hank,Al and I) at my graduation from the New York police academy I smiled and told myself I could do it. I got out of my car and went inside. I flipped out my own credentials and the desk person nodded as I passed. I still had a few minutes before I had to meet my sister. I made my way up to Elle's office.

"Can I help you with something?" Her secretary asks

"No I've got this" I respond as I walk past her.

"Uh ma'am she's pretty busy right now."

"Elle really? You're too busy for an old friend?" I say as I push open her office door

"Oh no never Pria. The press just can't seem to take no comment for an answer. That or the CPD internal affairs wants to interview me. Can't they understand I just need some space."

"I wish I can say it gets better or easier but it doesn't. They'll hound you till it's done."

"I know I just hope I can protect Brian and Genevieve from the worst of it. They deserve to remember their father as the hero he actually is, not the monster the media is portraying him as. I miss being able to vent like that."

"Me too. Maybe we could start the weekly get togethers again. I've been thinking about transferring here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Closer to extended family and all that."

"One second. Yes?"

"Uh ma'am Al's lawyer's here"

"Send her in. Sorry duty calls."

"I understand. Go. I need to be getting to my sisters office anyway. I'm meeting with her to try and help Al."

"Good luck."

"You too."

So I make my way over to the stairs to head up the two floors from Elle's office to my sisters. When I walk up to her door one of her teammates mentions she's in a multi-unit briefing and would be with me in a minute. I sit down and quickly text both Hank and Adam for a quick update. Both text me back almost immediately, much to my surprise, and gave me an update. In the group text we had created to ease communication, they said that with the information they now had that they could begin to build a prosecutable case however was leaving Woods out of it for now. There was also a party for all of his friends including Adam.

"Hey Pria I hope you haven't been waiting long. You know being in charge is never easy. Anyway come on in. This is so weird that nobody made the connection before now."

"I know. We have to grab and go. Hank and the crew are waiting. And we don't want to leave them waiting."

"Good point. So what do you think about the developments."

"Not now please."

"Alright then."

A/N: ok so here we go! This will rap up the implication of the plan. Who knows what the muse has in store for the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Woods pov**

 **"And that raps up this hearing. See you all later. We vote tomorrow."**

 **With that I had turned around to head to my desk. I open my top desk drawer to check my burner phone. It was a travel back in time but the safest way to communicate with my people. I saw that all my people had called. 'Shit' I thought they're getting too close. The FBI was involved too. Time to play even dirtier. I called my people back and asked them exactly what went on. I found out that each team member came stayed for about an hour and then left with a file. I could only guess what was inside. I logged in to the fake online dating profile I had and sent out three posts:**

 **Operation Rescue is a go.**

 **Operation ditch the rat is a go**

 **Looking for a man willing to help me with a tiny problem I have. Will pay appropriately for how and when.**

 **After sending out those messages I made some calls to put everyone on a war path. After that I sat back and smirked. Now I can sit back relax and watch the chasing of the tails unfold.**

 **A/N Holy Shit! Muse what did you just make me write?! I only voiced a thought to a chapter in Woods point of view because no one has before! Not because I actually wanted to! Don't worry guys. I'll try and fix what my muse has done next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7— What the f— just happened?!

Pria pov

My sister and I arrived back at the precinct and went back inside after a quick hello to Desk Sargent Platt, we were buzzed back upstairs. I know that everyone heard us being buzzed back upstairs cause everyone was crowding the stairs waiting for me to come back up.

"We have the files don't worry. I also know that we have a pattern. I also know it's going to get worse before getting better."

Voight pov

"Oh Riley. I didn't see you standing there. How's life been treating you."

"I'm doing fine. I can't believe that no one noticed that Woods was who he is."

"I've kinda always known. I just didn't have any proof of anything. How's Elle coping with everything?"

"Well she's sick of the press hounding her 24/7... was that an earthquake?!"

"According to my phone we're not near any fault lines." Pria spike up

Attention all units multiple precincts are reporting explosions of unknown origin asking for backup to clear the way for paramedics for multiple injuries please approach with caution.

"Go Hank. Take your team with you Riley and I got this."

"Thanks. I'd do the same for you if our roles were reversed"

"I know the blue wall well my friend. Now go!"

Meanwhile on sene cops who were outside the buildings when the explosions occurred were starting to come around and got ready to do their jobs. Just as the entire intelligence team was pulling up crime scene tape was being wrapped around the entire 9th precinct, which just so happened to be the closest one to their old location. Hank saw the precinct Sargent sitting with and tending to one of her officers.

"Will you sit still?!"

"Sorry Sarge it burns"

"I know. Sorry"

"I know I run the risk of infection if you don't treat me. But I think we both know I'd rather find the shooter and get inside or find the asshole who started all of this. My partner is still in there."

"Mine is too. Yet you don't see me complaining about it all."

"Sorry to burst bubbles here but Sargent Voight intelligence. I heard the call come over the radio. What's going on?"

Just then gunfire began once more

"Everyone hit the ground!"

"That must have been my unit. I hate first responder killers. You both good? Not hit or anything?"

"We're good. Would be better if we didn't have 8 wounded police officers laying out there unable to get assistance to them."

"Now that the gunfire has stopped intelligence report. Upton"

"All good"

"Dawson"

"Hey sarge I think if I get up on the building to the west I might have a clear shot."

"Go ahead. Take the shot if you have it. "Drake"

"Here and ready sir"

"Good. Valdovinos?"

"Ready and willing sir."

"Perfect. Ruzek?"

"Here."

"Perfect. Atwater?...Atwater? Atwater?"

"Uh sarge I have the shot. It looks like Atwater tried to help someone with their injuries and took several shots.

Shooters down. I repeat shooters down go go go."

"Someone get fire and paramedics back here!"

"I've got it sarge."

"What do we have?"

"We need paramedics out here and fire to make sure that the building is stable to do a sweep for injured officers who need medical attention.

"Hey sarge I'm riding with Atwater to the hospital. I'll meet you all at med."

Ruzek POV

I hopped into the back of the ambulance, along with one fireman just before it took off for Chicago Med.

"Hang in there buddy. I'm right here."

"Don't just sit there! Help us out."

"What can I do?"

"I see six dents in the vest. Check to see if any of the bulits went through."

"This one did. Seems like these two did too. Shit. All of them did! "

"I need a blood type."

"O+"

Attention Med unit 81 medic one incoming with a critical cpd officer male. Have 8 bags of O+ and an OR. This guy needed surgery yesterday.

"What's happening!?"

"We're losing him!"

"O2 levels are too low. Shit his lungs collapsed I need to incubate. Someone help me get his vest off."

"Won't that have less of a chance of survival without pressure on the wounds?"

"His lungs have collapsed and he can no longer breath on his own. He'll die if we don't incubate now. Shit we waited too long he's crashing start compressions!"

"On it. Come on buddy I'm not losing you."

After a few minutes

"We got him back and the breathing tubes in. It's all up to him now."

"That's a good thing Because we're here."

"Doctor Halstead Doctor Manning incoming!"

"We know. ORs open lets get him upstairs. Adam you can't follow us he's too critical. I'll have someone find you when he's done."

"Alright I'm going to the waiting room on the surgical floor though. "

I had barely been waiting for ten minutes before I heard a familiar voice coming from behind my

"how is he?"

Pria POV

I hated hospitals with a passion. My mom brother and sister in law were all declared dead inside the walls of a hospital. But I was determined to be there for my friend. I enter the waiting room and see him standing in a corner. I ask the first question that comes to my mind.

"How is he?"

"Stable. They raced him up to surgery upon arrival. We shouldn't have much trouble finding the shooter though. There are only a few types of guns that can take ammo that can penetrate Kevlar. This guy got off a good dozen rounds before Antonio shot him,and has since disappeared. Seemed random too."

"I'll call Garcia and see about recent people who have bought a high powered rifle and ammo within a 500 mile radius of Chicago within the last 6 months. It's not that I don't trust Zoé, but Garcia has access to multiple federal databases. Someone would have to have passed a background check in order to buy a gun that that powerful. You'd also have to have a permit to buy them."

"And I'm going to call woods and see if I can get a meeting with him."

"Do you really think that is a good idea right now?"

"Good point. I've received a invitation to the party tonight and am going to attend. Will you cover for me?"

"Of course. I'm going to step back to make a phone call."

Phone call

Office of all things knowledge. Can I help you?

Really Garcia?! Would I be calling if you couldn't help me?

Well I guess not

Really?!

I can't mess with you?

Not in the mood. Your not on a case are you?

No. What can I do for you my pretty girl?

I need a list of all people that have bought high powered rifles in the last 6 months in a five hundred mile radius of Chicago.

I'll have it ready in a jiffy. Whoah that's a long list. 500 people.

How many don't come from a military or sharp shooter background.

Limits it a little. 300 people.

Any with sealed childhood records?

Wow that limits it to 50.

Can you unseal them and send me any that have reasons to hate on Chicago cops?

Did Robin Hood steal from the rich to give to the poor?

Right this is you we're talking about. Tell the rest of the team I said hey. Bye.

I barely get back to the waiting room before the doctor came out and asked for the family of Detective Atwater. All of us stood up at once and I moved closer to Adam.

Detective Atwater sustained multiple injuries and nearly bled out on our table. We managed to bring him back but his blood type is O+, one of the rarest out there. If we cannot find three more transfusions in the next few hours he will

die. Other than that I'm 53% sure he'll pull through.

Doc we're all willing to get tested for a match.

Actually Riley and I both know we're matches. I had Agent Purple disease. The doctor said that O+ bone marrow transplant would cure me. My entire family got tested for a match. Riley popped up as a match. That donation saved my life. I know I'm willing to donate. Random strangers were willing to donate to save me it's the least I can do."

"I am as well. It's the least I can do for his service to this city."

"Perfect. We'll still test you to see if your Rh matches. You'll just need to sign here on some forms in case it doesn't work. We also need the paperwork to let you know the do's and don'ts after your donation.

"Let's do it."

A/N: so this will rap up this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it out. I have other stories on my profile too. One of them is receiving a lot of hate and I think I might take it down if it doesn't stop with the hate. Also I've been on academic probation for several weeks because one of my grades was too low. I'm off of it now and am heading home for the weekend for my uncles 80th birthday. I'll try to get another chapter up before I go back to school on Tuesday but no promises.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Sargent- How many did we lose and how can I help?

Pria POV

Riley and I were currently hooked up to the machine that would take our blood to save Atwater's life. I smile at my sister as she is in the same state I am. I see the rest of the team coming in and hugging us and saying thank you for everything. Then I noticed there was a black band around each of their badges.

"How many?"

"In Chicago alone or across the country?"

"Chicago alone."

"25 from five different precincts have died, and 18 are still critical where the next 24 hours will decide. Yet 12 more are stable and out of the grassland as it were."

"Don't worry. We should have a list of suspects soon. I want to help."

"Figured you might sis. I got you temporarily reinstated to full authority. I know you've been consulting on cases, but this way you can come into the field with us, and work interviews and interrogations. I know you miss it."

"Sometimes I do. I should be about done with my donation so ready to motor."

"You know it sis"

"Oh my tablet just buzzed. Can someone hand it to me? Thanks. Ok here we go. Meet our likely shooter candidates. Emeka Hughes this guy has a rap sheet as a kid as long as his name. His sister was murdered three years ago by a illegal immigrant. Of course he blames the CPD for the man getting away with it because Chicago is a sacuary city so the immigrants responsible will never be arrested. Don Sutton how a 17 year old got a high powered gun I will never know. His mother was murdered when he was young. Favorite subjects in school are PE, biology and sports science especially, you guessed it, shooting. Heath Macrae her friend Elle was murdered. After that father left, leaving him with his addict mother. After that he resulted to petty crime to survive. He blamed the police for his new life. Cole McQueen his father left after neighbors kept calling 911 on the couple multiple times. He blamed police for his fathers leaving. And lastly Esther Ahmed. No clues on why she'd be in on it but her name popped up so she was involved somehow."

We'll head back to the precinct and figure things out, I know we will."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9—

"Yeah but will it be too late? And how is Woods involved in this? These actions have his mo written all over it."

"Well let's start with what you got when we get inside and start making arrests for this. Surely when the pressure starts to build these people will break. "

"Hey Trudy. Atwater is fine before you ask."

"Not what I was going to say. Mr. Trouble is upstairs causing trouble with everything. And I didn't have time to protect the board."

"Don't worry I secured all the files before I left. Also locked the iPad and made sure that we appeared to be working the shooting and bombing this morning. Unconnected of course. All of them here in Chicago only. "

"Wonderful. You might want to get up there. Don't know how much longer he'll wait under the canvassing the area excuse."

"Right."

"So thanks for coming. The CPD right now is treating each bombing and it's related shooting as a separate event. Ballistics should be here soon and and they're sending each of the sets of fragments this way too."

"Thanks for having us. Although we know my partner and I wouldn't be here if you didn't think there's anything to this being a coordinated effort against law enforcement... And who might you be?"

"Lieutenant Woods CPD IA squad. And the two of you?"

"Agent Davis and Regan FBI BAU division. We're here to help with the investigation. We're not letting these people walk because of a technicality."

"Well it's good to see that someone is looking out for this city. Since you two are looking out for the city I'm going to head back to base. Later people."

"Isn't he the charmer?"

"If you mean a charming snake then yea he is. He's always been like this with an ax to grind."

"Well ballistics are back so Riley you ready?"

"Yep. Fragments are in the conference room ready to be built."

"On it."

"How can the rest of us be of assistance with the investigation?"

"Well like I said in the hospital this morning, we need the shooters in custody for the crime. Get them here and in interrogation. See what they know. I'm going to get these bombs put back together."

So we went about doing our business together as a team. Riley got the ballistics analysis done. The ammunition used was imported illegally from Canada. Guns were bought leaf ally in Chicago and altered to take the ammunition. At that moment we got the guy that did the altering in inntirigation. Then I got the bombs put back together and recognized the signature on them as the university bombers, one of which was never caught. I told Hank this and he was going to get the bomber in custody. I told him not to quite yet. He asked me why not and I told him. The shooters were not talking and I thought this fact might help get them talking. I started towards the innterigation room. As I did Riley joined me. Both of us locked up our weapons and entered the first room together

Hanks POV.

I watched as my oldest friends entered interrogation room together this one contained Emeka Hughes.

I thought I told you people, I have nothing to say.

You told the PD person that yes. We're FBI.

Why the hell would the FBI be involved in this case.

Well I'm glad you asked. I'm sure you heard about the bombings this morning. Well the FBI has managed to connect those to the shooting that came after. As a result of both, 55 officers were injured and 25 of those have died. The minute one died the case became punishment section 504 eligible, however only the FBI can ask for that punishment.

I had nothing to do with those bombings!

Well then tell us who did and we'll talk to the DAs office and get section 504 off the table for your corporation

I don't know. Some dude just said he was as pissed as I was and would help me extract revenge.

You're going to have to do better than that. Fingerprints and serial numbers just came back from the parts used in the bombs just came back. They were stolen from a construction company by Sebastian Percy Garner. Sound familiar?

With this being his third strike he'll be doing serious time this time. And with you in punishment 504, who's going to support the kids? You know there could be some information that might make me ignore the parts charges

Look I don't know for sure who did this ok? But this one guy from my AA grief group that always rubbed me the wrong way. It's supposed to be so that we don't know each other's Names. I know his first name and what happened to him though. It Charles he's a golf caddy who thought his father was murdered by police. I knew he wanted revenge but I didn't think he'd be this violent about it. I thought violence was more my thing. Although I don't feel any better if anything I feel worse.

It's all about the what ifs right? That's all you can think about.

How'd you know?

I've been there buddy. Grieving never gets better it gets easier but not better. Lost my mom to cancer at 14, my brother to the job at 22, my daughter to the job at 41, and my youngest nephew was kidnapped when I was 21.

So that's what the notches on the strip means.

Yes. It was started right after my brother died. It was a raid gone bad. He was DEA.

My sister-in-law was in training when he died. All she wanted to do was get justice for her husband. The entire family did.

Yes. I know that feeling all to well.

Grief group is definitely the best thing for people who have lost somebody. I went to one called Coping with the loss of a loved one. My siblings and I all attended.

I attended one called Recovery after the loss of someone who you care about.

Lead by Charles right? Do you remember anything else about the group.

All of us were promised the revenge that we so desperately wanted. Charles said that his father had been murdered when Charles was a boy.

Did he ever say why he felt that way? Sorry to pry like this I'm just trying to save lives.

I understand. He said that his father was just walking home from the store in a neighborhood where being a minority male was in of itself a crime.

Then the Cpd of that district stopped him. He refused to comment on why he was there so he was shot and killed. Name was Andrew Allison

How'd you know?

I just pulled up his file here. His son has quite the record himself. But what father never told his son was he ran a robbery ring in the precinct. The officers were never punished in the case.

He said that letting us have our revenge was just the beginning. He planned on making the officers who killed his father pay for what they did.

Shit. He's not done yet. Did he host the group close to home?

Yeah. In his home. Said he had a cop as a source as to when the most officers would be in the targets.

I need an address for this group and the name of the officers he had contract with. I'm afraid once he gets what he wants they'll become disposable and therefore targets.

Here. This is the best I can do.

It's better than nothing.

At that point I saw Riley and Pria leave the interrogation room and go on to the next before telling me not to share what we know.

Several hours later...

The team and I were still trying to make connections to solve the case. That's when Pria and Riley came out of the interrogation areas.

Pria pov.

"We got our bomber red handed as it were. Charles Allison. Charles' father was killed by the CPD when Charles was just a boy. Charles believes that his father was murdered. I have it on good authority that he's not done yet, so I've put out an APB for his cars and have put his picture out to the media. Now he hasn't moved from his childhood home, so I sent the FBI bomb squad to his home. I also notified both precincts that service that area. They have both started the evacuation process but are taking it slow so as not to spook Charles since he's probably watching at least one of the precincts for go time. Oh it's the tech. Yes?"

Adam pov

I was watching Pria as she was talking to the tech. I watched as Pria's face fell and grab her cross around her neck. That could only mean one thing and that's it's worse than we could ever imagined. I thought about my wife Ashley and daughter Bree and hoped they made it home before this mess started.

" This situation just got a whole lot worse then I thought possible. techs arrived on the sene for his house. There's enough explosive to level the entire city of Chicago. Now this is his end game to do three buildings. Each one has a enough firepower to level entire city block. There's no way that we can safely evacuate that radius without being noticed."

I just then had an idea. I remembered an anthrax case we had a few years ago. "What if we used the emergency alert system only in the effected area."

"Wouldn't that just alert Charles that we're onto him."

"He's a survivortier. That's why he uses bombs and not something else: more people are conceal carrying now than ever. He'll take shelter with everyone else. We'll catch him when we give the all clear."

"Alert is sent out."

A/n: not many more chapters left after this one. I think maybe 3 or 4 more chapters total. We have the catching of Charles, releasing of the code, Als death, catching his killer then the funeral. Now I have a question. Would anyone be interested in a sequel?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9————— Justice- of a sort.

A/n: Ok guys. Here is the next chapter. The story is starting to wind down. My muse has the remaining chapters outlined so I hope to stick to my current posting schedule. It's kinda hard to get much more than my homework done in nmy dorm and house right now. It's ridiculously loud! And last nights episode?! I am literally in freak out mode right now. And how about that preview of the Fall Fanaliy?! OMG can it just be December 5 already? Now I'm really excited to see the episode and where the producers are going with the plot line. Is it going to be similar to what happened last season? I sure hope not! I just love all the CPD characters that they have now and would hate to see them go! Except maybe the new character they brought on for this season. The way she tricked Burgess is just not cool! Ok enough rambling for now. On with the chapter.

Ashly Pov

I had just gotten home from my shift for the day and decided to watch some cartoons with Adam's and my daughter,Bree, while we wait for him to get home. I put my key in the door, and almost the minute I get the door open, Bree comes running into my arms.

"Mommy! Is daddy coming home too?"

"Sorry sweetheart your daddy caught a case, he's probably going to be working late again. But you and I can watch cartoons and try and stay up to wait."

"Yes of course. Pilbarry and Finch? Also what's for dinner? I'm hungry."

"Whichever cartoon you want. In about an hour, I figured we could start tacos and take daddy some leftovers. We both know when he gets involved in a case he doesn't eat."

"I'm going to go ahead and go. See you tomorrow." The babysitter said.

" Mommy, what's an emergency alert? One just flashed across the screen."

"Sweetie those are alerts put out by law enforcement and government officials to help alert people of a threat in the area."

"Law enforcement? Like you and daddy?!"

"Exactly like me and daddy. Why don't you go fetch Moonbeam and Ayden? I'm sure they would love to watch Pilbarry and Finch with us."

"Oh yea. How could I forget? I promised them they could watch with us next time we watched the show. I'm going to grab them. "

I really was only paying half attention to what she was saying. I just wanted her out of the room. The emergency alert had scared me, but I didn't want her to know it. I also remember my training as well as what Adam had told me what to do. First I grab my gun from the safe and check to be sure its loaded. I then tuck it into my waistband on my pants so Bree can't see it. I grab our bags that Adam and I had packed specificity for moments just like this one. At that moment the alert came on once again:

We interrupt your regular scheduled programming for an important announcement from the Chicago PD: There is an active bomb threat in the area of the 15th and 12th as well as ivory tower districts. For your protection please shelter in place on the lowest floor of your building, away from any doors and windows. If you have a bomb shelter please go there. Anyone inside a vehicle should move that vehicle out of the roadway and shelter in place in the closest building. CPD is working on finding everything. Expected damage should detonation occur: Total loss in a one block radius, 50% within 2 blocks and damage to windows and roofs up to 5 block radius is expected. Outages for electricity, water, gas, and all phones is expected as well. CPD will come door to door when an all clear can be safely given. Please stay inside until then. Thank you.

My daughter came back in the room at that point. Thank goodness the alert was over at this point.

"Hey sweetie. Looks like we have some bad weather headed this way. Where do we go in cases of really bad weather?"

"Weather shelter in the basement."

"Good idea lets go."

Pria's pov

I was sitting at Als desk just hoping that the people headed our warning. I was nervous if people died that it would some how come back on me. Just then Haley came in and mentioned that all three buildings had been evacuated and all officers were sheltering in place in a nearby building. Bomb squad had already been deployed to each of the precinct building affected by the threat. Each precinct was waiting for the all clear to be given to resume business as usual. Just then a call came over the radio.

Attention district 21 and officers on the network, bomb squad is reporting multiple suspicious persons in the sheltered areas. They are requesting additional units at each precinct to detain Persons until identities are identified.

Everyone was on alert. I could tell that they were all raring to go help out. Finally the lets roll out came from Hank and everyone headed down to be helpful. I saw everyone start to vest up for heading out for the area. That's when I realized that I didn't have one. How could I qbee so stupid I thought. Just when I was going to head upstairs to help out up there, when my sister came over to me and handed me one. She knew I wasn't thinking that I was going to be going out in the field to help stop some assholes that decided that everyone else's safety wasn't important. I smiled at her and slipped the vest over my head. I didn't even have to ask anyone to help make sure that I had my vest on properly. Adam came over as soon as he had his on and helped make sure I had mine on correctly. We then divided into different groups for catching these aholes. Hank, Antonio, and Haley would head to precinct 12. Daniel, Izabella, and Kim were headed to precinct 15. Adam was going to ride with me and Riley to the tower. As we were pulling up to the radius for the safety of all citizens of that particular area we had to show them our badges. I figured that it would just be easier for all the remaining checkpoints to just put my badge on a chain around my neck. The other two did the same thing. I think we were going to rock and roll. As we got out of the car, and started toward the tape that was setting the boarder from the danger zone. I departed form Adam and Riley to go on to see a bomb squad officer to see if this bomb was similar to the other ones. It turned out that it was. Then I heard both my sister and Adam call out for someone to stop. I took off in that direction to help stop whoever it was. As I was just about to catch up and help with the takedown, I hear gunfire. I pull my own gun and slowly rounded the the corner carefully. I saw Adam hovering over my sister who was on the ground. I told Adam to go after the guy who did this, I had my sister. I drove down onto my knees and started to help get her vest off. Then I noticed that she had put her jacket on under her vest and that had saved her life. I pull her closer to me as reality settled in that I quite possibly could have lost her today. She then whispered to me that she wanted to get checked out because she was pregnant again. She told me she didn't tell me because she knew I would go into protective big sister mode. And she was right. I probably would have. It's my job to keep her safe. Paramedics came and wisked her away. I knew that the secret of our jackets couldn't get out yet, so I just thought of the potential harm to the baby my sister was carrying and it brought tears to my eyes. Adam found me like that: still on the floor crying for everyone and everything that had happened today. A lot of people think I have too much empathy and in some ways they are right. However my empathy also made me good at my job. Adam came back with the shooter. I heard him shove shooter boy to someone else and then pull me into a hug. He said he would take me to the hospital to wait for news on my sister. I thanked him. I couldn't go with her when the medics took her. Not till I knew we caught the guy. Upon arrival at the hospital I saw my sister just before the doctors raced her into surgery. I followed them upstairs to the surgery floor waiting room where I'd wait for answers. After about an hour a nurse came and told me that I should call any family she might have. I say that I was going to go to the church and then go to visit a friend but I would be doing that. I started with Garcia. I knew Nicki would want to know but I also didn't want her performance to be affected by knowing.

Phone call

Office of all things extreme genius. Can I help you?

Really Garcia?! That's how you answer your phone for me?

Sorry I didn't check the number. We have a case. Thought it might have been the team.

Oh so I should go.

No no no. You obviously called for a reason.

Alright I tell you but don't tell anyone else until the case is done. Riley's in the hospital. Nurse told me to call any family. I don't have a number for Nicki's husband. I know Nicki is going to need him to be there. And Zoé is watching the Atwater children right now so feel free to bring the little ones of the team with you.

Alright. Thanks for telling me. Stay strong ok? She's a fighter.

I know. Give Nicki my love. Bye.

After hanging up with Garcia, I decided that calling Danny would be easier for me. We're always the closest. Next to me and Riley of course.

Regan

Really?! That's how you answer the phone for your sister?

Sorry I didn't check my caller id. What's wrong?

Why does something have to be wrong for me to call? I can't just call to talk to my favorite big brother?

You may be the big profiler in this family, but I still can read you like a book. Don't forget I lived with you for 18 years. Now what's up?

Alright. Riley was shot earlier today. I wanted to be the one to tell you before you found out through the grapevine. No doubt it'll be on the news tonight. Before you ask I'm fine. My friend is here with me right now. I love you and thought you should know. Can you tell the rest of the family for me? I wanted to head to the chapel to pray that I wouldn't be burying another sibling for years to come.

Of course I will. Stay strong ok? She's a Regan. She'll fight to come back to us.

Garcia said the same thing when I called to leave a message for Nicki. Oh the nurse from earlier is coming back. I have to go. You're not supposed to have a phone in the ER. I love you and will call later with an update. Bye.

Who's here for Agent Davis-Ludd?

"I'm her sister. Whatever you have to say can be said to him too. He's my best friend."

"Well your sister's stable right now. The bullets exploded upon impact with her body and caused a whole lot of damage to her liver and digestion system. She'll be in a medically induced coma for a while. We did that so her body could heal. She'll eventually need a liver transplant so we put her on the list."

"No need. I'm a match. She saved my life now it's my turn to save hers."

"Perfect. One thing is for sure though: I am 90% sure that there will be significant chance at survival she may not be able to live the same life as before but she'll still be the same person. Neither of you are sick or carry anything contagious?"

"No, why?"

"Because I have three little humans waiting to meet their aunty. Figured you'd want your friend there too."

The nurse pushed open the door to the NICU and told the nurse manning the desk that we were here to see the Ludd babies. The two nurses lead me and Adam to where my new nieces or nephews were fighting for their lives. When I laid eyes on them for the first time, I almost cried. All three were boys and all three looked like a splitting image of their father, but when they opened their eyes I knew they were Regans immediately. It was like looking in a mirror: they had the same blue eyes that my entire family had. Adam pulled me into a hug sensing that I needed one. When we pulled apart, I asked him to promise me something. And he replied anything. I asked him to help me fight for justice, and when we get Woods to let me have 5 minutes alone with him. He said for sure.

"I'm going to head back out to the waiting room and wait. I'll keep you posted I promise."

"I know you will. If Sebastian shows up lead him back here."

"I will."

Adams POV.

I head out to the waiting room to find the whole team waiting. I smile at the sense of family it provides. Many people showed up from the FBI for their teammates. Hank asked me how Riley was and how Pria was doing. I told him that Riley was stable for now and Pria was spending time with her new nephews

"Adam?"

I turned around to find the voice that had called out to me. I smile because I recognize him from the image that is Pria's backdrop on her phone.

"Aaron right? Pria's ok. She texted me a little while ago. Sebastian with the babies, so she was going to go sit in with her sister for a little bit."

"Then I'm going to go sit in with her."

"So Hank, how's the case coming?"

"Good. Turns out guess who is back hell bent on revenge. I've got word out on the street. If he's still in Chicago we'll be the first to know."

"Pulpo?"

"How'd you know?"

"He shot Antonio and never regretted it. Just thought it something he'd do."

Just then the rest of Pria's team showed up. I knew it was them because I saw Pria's niece and smiled. She was just a toddler last time I saw her. We started to catch up. I told her that Pria was going to kill her when she found out. She knew but didn't care it was more than just family; it was a fellow agent. I had to smile at that. Just then all of intelligences' phones buzzed. We excused ourselves to go. I texted Pria to let her know where I was heading. She texted back with a go get im tiger . How she finds half the emojis she uses I have no clue, but I don't care. I hop in my car by myself due to the fact that she and her sister had ridden out with me. I smile as we arrive back to the pricict because I know by the time I leave to take Pria to her hotel I'll have answers. I sit down at my desk and start working on my assignments for the case.

Pria POV

I'm sitting in my sisters room and have been for the past while. I was just talking to her and holding her hand. Then all of a sudden her monitors started going off. Doctors and nurses rushed in and kicked me out telling me that they'd find me after they had a reason. I started to head back out to the waiting room where I had left my work bag. I hoped to maybe get some work done. Upon entering the waiting area, I noticed my family and the FBI team waiting I gave them a piece of my mind then started on the 2inch thick pile of work I had to do. Shortly after that, the doctors had told me they had to take my sister back to surgery. Turns out there was unknown pressure on her skull and spinal cord that they had to relieve. I was just beginning to work again when dr Halstead came racing into the room mumbling something about the ER and Alvin. Danny was by my side before I even had to ask. Then the two of us flew down the stairs. We both got to the ER in time to see two paramedics role Alvin in on a stretcher. I walked up and told him to hang in there Elle was already on the way. Danny said to get better so he could kick ass again. Had to laugh at that one. We watched until he disappeared into surgery. I then asked my brother to drive me back to the precinct. We had one of our true Regan style fights in the car. He wanted to help in the innterigation room. I said absolutely not. This is Chicago not New York. He fired back that he did not care finally we made a compromise. He could help if I didn't get the answers we needed. I entered the precinct and Sargent Platt buzzed me upstairs. After giving strict instructions to Hank to keep Danny upstairs, I went downstairs into the basement with Antonio. Move aside I told him.

"Told you The FBI would be here."

A/N: hey guys. There's about two chapters left on this one, before it's done. I will be writing a sequel for this one, and it will have the same posting schedule. Sorry I didn't post for two weeks. My uncle ended up dying the day after thanksgiving and the previous week I had college problems. Trying to be better. The grief is just so real right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 - bring him down.

This chapter contains adult content as well as a more evil form of both Antonio and Pria. I put a warning before the shift in case you want to skip over it.

Pria pov

"I don't want to believe it."

Oh believe it alright Mr. Pulpo. I actually am FBI and I'm here to get answers for the 56 families whose lives forever changed today, one of them mine.

"I truly am sorry for whatever happened to you family, but I had nothing to do with it. I've cleaned up my act since getting out of prison."

"See I want to believe you, but we have your entire little ring in custody upstairs. I mentioned the 25 cops dead and the other 31 officers injured, all capital cases all federal crimes all section 504 eligible. Those words came out all of them were willing to make a deal, so make a deal we did. All of them pointed you as the head of this particular hydra. But I don't care about any of them. All I want is who your working with and maybe just maybe, you too, can avoid section 504 punishment."

"Go to hell (spits)"

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNIN

"Oh you want to play dirty do ya?! Well guess what? So can I! Antonio strip him down and get him chained to the bench. He fights you punch him. He thinks he could survive section 504, let's give him a taste. I'm going to get this spit off my face."

"With much pleasure. You don't have to hurry back."

"Oh trust me I won't" I replied lifting off garage door chains as I left to the bathroom.

Upon arrival in the bathroom the first thing I did was wash off my face, including all my makeup. Then I grabbed my makeup from my bag upstairs and went back to reapply the basic stuff that I wore. I paid special attention to my eyes and lips. After about 20 minutes I was cleaned up and ready. I wrapped the chains around my non-dominant and put a small pad lock around the chains to keep them in place. I walk back out there my inner Regan on display.

"Open the gate."

"Yes ma'am. Oh by the way, he tried to overpower me. Injuries are from reprehension."

"I don't need an explanation. He's a 504 case. My turn."

"You're going to spank him?"

"You'd be surprised."

"You smack will not smack get smack away smack with smack killing smack people smack or smack attempting smack to smack kill smack people smack especially smack law enforcement smack. Even after I finished my lecture I kept going turning his ass from light pink to dark pink to red to bright red. I knew that was going to hurt, but that was the point. We sat him up and chained him up and left. Well we didn't leave the basement no one up there would hear him. We just left the room. I knew he'd eventually give us what we wanted. After 20 minutes he still had not broken.

"Seems like he needs a little bit more motivation. I'm going to go call for an update on everything at Chicago Med as well as Virginia. He's yours until I get back. Make the most of it."

"Oh oh oh I will."

I don't have anything to say to you.

Oh I know. I just wanted a little revenge. You're going to 504 because you have not cooperated. Lay down right now. You know unless you want to die right now.

Ok ok ok. Please I'll give you anything you want. Well except the ones that paid me. Don't hurt me anymore.

Anything huh? How about you just lay there real still so I can show you all the pain my family and I went through after you kidnapped my son, shot and killed my partner, and shot and almost killed me. Antonio replied while dropping and stepping out of his pants all while Pulpos eyes grew larger. Antonio threw his one leg over the bench and without warning dropped down and into Pulpo. Without giving him time to adjust, Antonio pulled out and shoved himself back in. After several rounds of this Pulpo began to struggle and scream.

Oh yeah struggle as much as you like you're just wearing yourself out you ain't getting lose I made sure of that. Oh yes feel free to scream as loud as you like too. No one except me will hear you. You will now know what it was like for me. for my wife. for my children even. Oops. I just made a mess all over you. Guess I'm done for now.

You just...

Don't act like you didn't enjoy it I know you did. They found 5 different men's seaman inside of my son. You smirked at that.

"How's it going down here?"

"Great. How are things for you?"

"Well Riley pulled through her surgery. However today is still her eow date though."

"She's paralyzed?"

"Yea. From the waist down. She'll never serve ever again. She'll likely have to take a civilian position. And Al never even made it off the operating table."

"Al?"

"Oh you didn't know. I thought for sure that Dr. Halstead would have called you. I signed the consent forms for the surgery. Don't worry. We'll get them."

"I know. It's still hard to believe that one of my oldest friends is dead."

"Yeah. He was my friend too ya know. Anyway can you help me get him hog tied? Homeland Security is coming to pick him up in a little bit."

"Homeland Security huh? Bit intensive for a traditional 504 case, no?"

"Normally it would be, however I just got off the phone with the federal prosecutor for this case, and we have sufficient information and evidence to charge him with conspiracy to commit domestic terrorism as well as domestic terrorism. Everyone else upstairs fingered him as the one who paid them for their actions. Those actions were meant to cause mass casualties as well as mass panic. Let's get this done and head upstairs.

END WARNING END WARNING END—-WARNING END WARNING end warning end

"Ok so if we're going to catch Al's killer, we have to look at everything. We can start with his old case files."

"Are those them? Are they digitized?"

"Yes and yes. Is there a reason why you asked?"

"They're digitized. I'll hand them to Garcia to run through her algorithm. It'll be faster. More time that goes by less likely we'll catch the perpetrators. In the meantime, I've sorted through all the Ivory tower messaging data. Don't ask. Anyway I think that somewhere in this mess of papers there's a clue as to who and why. Life doesn't just end without a reason."

Several hours later...

"Guys I think I might have something." Garcia mentioned trying to scurry into the room in shoes that weren't exactly easy to move in. "Why I still wear these shoes I don't know."

"Garcia focus. There is a extra pair in my bag if they're too uncomfortable. They should fit."

"Thank you boss lady. Anywho it appears that Marcos Carlos, Carlos Marcos? He goes by the nickname the big hand, so we'll go with that. Anywho he was a big time smuggler of the two Gs. And of course with that comes the D word. His last victim was an Ohio cop as well as a Federal agent during the arrest process."

"Right I remember that one. Last time I was in town was for that trial. The Chicago pd was a part of those raids. Alvin was one of them. Emily and I watched from a distance. That conceded with our last relocation. Were among the agents that helped bring him down. Unknown to intelligence Al volunteered to help search warehouses. There was enough there to convict him. After that, threats went out to anyone who helped take him down. Emily and I disappeared back to Washington , and Al was offered police protection but refused. This guy might be trying to tie up loose ends. Garcia you have an current address?"

"Protected by the CPD networks. They have him listed on here as a CI on the Russians Chinese and Iranians. They have him down as selling to these people so they can be taken down."

"Whose the handler? I bet conspiring to commit murder isn't on the approved crime list."

"One man named Denny Woods."

"Shit we can't go after him. Woods is the guy we believe he conspired with."

"But the feds never pressed charges for their dead agent did they?"

"Your right they didn't. Murder doesn't have a statute of limitation. We can still charge him for that. Get the commander and unit chief on the phone."

"And just what are you doing?"

"What do you think Suit? Back undercover."

A/N: ok this is really embarssing, but I just now realized that I posted the previous chapter twice! opps! so here is the actual chapter 11. Bet I fooled you with the title. sorry its been awkhile but over the holidays my family will always come first. (hence my story of the same name.) anyway there will be a sequel and I already have the title: Its We are the Chicago PD, and will follow season 6. And to my gust reviewer: there will be plenty of Adam moments! oh and as to how they know each other thats coming too dont woory. I just dont want to give too much away!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12———— Friends are temporary, Family is forever

A/n for the purpose of this chapter JJ is in her 40's but still looks much younger.

"You really think this is a good idea Regan?"

"Do I think this is a good idea? No. But do I want to do this? Yes. I know the risks involved in this game. I've done this before. I know how not to get caught, I also know I won't come home if I get caught. In so many ways Alvin was my best friend and in so many others my brother. There are three reasons I want to do this and feel free to tell Barnes these: #1 my country. Woods will never stop until somebody stops him. More lives are likely to be ended. #2 Voight Dawson and my sister. They deserve justice in all this. #3 my family. This is just wrong, you'll just have to understand as will the rest of them."

"I know if you had your heart set on doing something I couldn't stop you. I just wanted to make sure your heart is really in it. When it's not is when people don't come home. I'll be with you all the way. "

"I know JJ I know. Just had to do that. I'm going to get ready and unimpound a nice car. Just promise me something?"

"Anything you know that."

"I don't know how long I'll be under or what I'll have to do to do this. Emily and I barley came home the last time. Just pull me out if I get in too deep. You'll know if I do."

"I promise. Now do it or I might just stop you."

"Impossible. I'm going to go get ready. I'm going to ask you for one more favor. I can't wear my wedding ring or my engagement ring tonight, it'll complicate things too much, will you give them to Emily to hold on to them for me? I have every plan on coming back."

"I'd be honored to. You really trust me enough not to lose it?"

"I do. I put them on a chain for you. I'm ready what do you think?"

"Wow you look nothing like yourself. I definitely wouldn't want to be the ones that cross you. You look great. And by great I mean holy shit if I wasn't straight and married I'd be going after you."

"Well that kinda is the point. You coming with me? Well at least to unpack the apartment. I don't know how long this will take."

"Yea sure. You have a ride?"

"Yeah. She's been sitting in impound since last time I used her. You'll love her. This alone is why I like undercover stinks. I get to drive old flashy cars for the duration. That and drive as fast as I like."

"Oh then I can't wait to see it."

"JJ its a her!"

"Sorry."

"Come on. I think they're all distracted. Let's sneak out before anyone notices and try's to stop me."

"Not the first time."

"Oh your bad ass."

"You know it."

Adams POV

I was standing in the break room getting coffee when I saw Pria and another agent try to sneak by me. I had no idea what she was doing or why she didn't want to tell me. I found a lead and raced after her.

Regan. Regan. I called after her, but she chose to ignore me. Priscilla Abigail Regan. That got her attention.

"Do I know you?"

"Very funny Regan drop the act."

"No I think you must have me confused with someone else."

With that she turned on her heel and left. But there was a suttle head motion toward the ally was there. She knew that I would know her well enough to notice. I step into the ally and light a waterette. To the passerby it appears I'm on my smoke break. I hear my friend say something about forgetting something and needing to find it, and to pull the car around. She stepped into the ally.

Alright out with it. I said.

Adam! Keep your voice down damit. You'll get me caught.

Caught? come on I'm your friend what's going on?

Alright how much do you know about AL's involment with the FBI.

Assume I know nothing.

Alright. So 5 years ago Al helped to take down Marco Carlos the head of Carlos, I guess you can say, crime family they have their hands in every illegal act imaginable. One of the reasons that Al's bust was so successful was that he and his crew had an inside source.

You.

Yes me. Now Garcia found a connection between Denny Woods and Marco Carlos. Carlos is being protected by Woods to assumingely do the dirty work, while stopping well known American enemies. There's no way even if I go around Woods that we'd be able to bring justice for Al even if we could prove it. The best bet is to put me back under and get him to confess to me what he's done and charge him federally. I need absolute discretion on this. I am going to have to do this alone I'm sorry.

What about my relationship with Woods? It was so easy to tell him what I did. What if you, Kate was my introduction to that world? Heard Jen call you that.

That might actually work. That way I have two people I trust under with me. Your going to have to give up being you though. Can you do that?

For you and Al? Anything.

Go inside. Leave your CI phone on. I'll call when I'm back in. It may take a while but hey. I've got to go. Jen's waiting for me.

And with that she turned on her heel and walked away. I felt a part of me leaving with her. I knew the age gap between us pretty much gurnenteed we'd never work out sexually but that doesn't mean I don't still care about her. We might have been in college when we met, but I still felt a connection. I could lie my way through this too knowing I can be there to protect her. After I got back to my desk, time seems to slow down. I hoped other leads would pop up to keep my mind occupied until she called. After a while which turned out to be two hours my phone started to ring and I pinched on it.

Yeah?

Hey handsome. How are ya doing? I'm back in town and want to see you.

Oh no you didn't catch me at a bad time. What can I do for you?

I had to cover for her. No one could find anything out quite yet.

I'm at my apartment right now with my friend Jen. I'm back in. Robbery's going down tonight. I want you there for your cut.

Can it wait I'm on meal break?

No? Ok fine. Meet me at Melody's, it's a small place over on the corner of five and k street on the east side of the city.

I know the place. They have good hot dogs and fries and milkshakes and did I mention hot dogs? Anyway I'll be there in 10.

You did mention hot dogs. Twice. I'll be there in about 15. Go ahead and order food for yourself and a coffee for me. I don't want any arguments from you ok? I know for fact you probably haven't had a decent meal since last time you came to me so I'll buy it for you.

Alright. I know arguing with you will just not end well so I give in. I'll see you in a few.

Ya.

I hang up the phone and drop it back into the desk drawer I retrieved it from when it rang. I stood up from my desk, and grabbed my jacket and zipped up. I took my badge off and threw it in the drawer next to the phone. I pushed my chair in towards the desk, and walk towards the Sargent's office. I knocked on the door and got an enter from the other side.

"Hey Sarge headed out to meet a CI for lunch. Also you have 40 bucks I could borrow? I swear I'll pay you back this time."

"That's fine Adam. And you should know that I'm happy to help my detectives out if you need money. Can I ask you for what exactly."

"Sure. Ok so you know how CIs aren't exactly the best of people most of the time? Well this one was young and stupid. She managed to get hurt by the head of the Columbian cartel. Turns out she's got pregnant with the head of the cartels child. I was still on the streets when I met her for the first time. I normally like to sneak her money when I see her. She's been clean for almost the entire time I've known her. And the entire time she's been trying to get not only for herself but for her child too."

"How olds the kid?"

"Should be in her 20s by now. And before you ask why she doesn't just run now that her kid's not a minor anymore it's the concept of looking over her shoulder and her daughter's back that has her so frightened."

"Here. Take her 200 and take your time, we don't have anything to go on."

"Thanks Sarge. And of course hopefully what she has is as good as she says two of our own are hurting today."

"Two?"

"Oh you didn't know. No one told you? Shit!"

"Told me what?!"

"Alvin's dead. Didn't even make it off the table after being stabbed 21 times, Pria told me. I'm sorry."

"Als dead? Impossible. I put my best guys on him. I I I "

"You need anyone Sarge?"

"Can you send Dawson in here?

"I'd love to. Anything else?"

"Just get this guy."

"Always sarge.

Dawson you're needed in sarges office."

"You told him didn't you?"

"I had to."

At this point I managed to sneak away to go meet up with my friend. Upon arrival I see her and another person sitting in our booth near the back.

"It's good to see you Katie. Present from me."

"Oh Adam lunch is more than enough. But thank you. I don't know if you remember her but this is Jenifer or as she prefers Jen. Jen this is our way out Adam."

"Nice to meet you Jen. Wow you've really grown up. How old are you now?"

"29" she said on the spot.

"Wow you've really grown up. It's hard to believe I've known your mother for nearly 40 years."

"Yeah. It is. Now you should know. I've heard about the man behind ALs death. I've got an invite to a party tonight celebrating that. I'm hoping to talk business with this guy. He's got the three Gs as well as the Ds. I'm hoping this isn't the only hit he's got. The heat from this one is still too hot. I'm hoping that he'll give these ones to me. We can bring him down that way."

"Whatever you think will work. Is Woods going to be at that party?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have an invite too."

"That's perfect."

"Well I'll see you tonight then."

"Always."

I then paid for our meals. As we went to leave I hugged her so I could slip the $200 Voight had given me in her back pocket on her jeans. She would know it was there. I then head back to work for a few hours. I tell my team the bare minimum information. With that we call the federal holding facility to let them know they have multiple people incoming. We then helped Pria's team collar all the people we had caught so far. We then took them to the holding facility to await trial. By the time we got back to the precinct, it was time for me to get ready for the party. I went home and changed into my suit that I hardly ever wore. I grabbed my wired tie and put it on too. Then I walked into the kitchen to grab dinner for myself. As the microwave buzzed, my wife Ashly came out of our daughter's bedroom. She said that she thought she had heard a little mouse in the kitchen, and a very handsome one at that. I thanked her. Said one of my friends had died in the mess of today and we were celebrating his life with the rest of the team today. I grabbed my phone and keys after I finished my dinner and left. I got out of the house just in time for Woods to pull up in his sports car ready to go. I slip into the passenger side and he starts talking about the plans for the night. I told him that the plans were fine, but I had a CI that would be at the party and I would want to sneak off and see her. Especially if it involved money. I'm entitled 50% of her shares after all. I looked over and saw a smirk appear on his face. Then we both started laughing. Upon arrival, we toss the keys to the valet and entered the room together. For the first few hours Woods introduced me to many of his friends. After a while I saw Katie and Jenifer (JJ and Pria) sitting at the bar with someone I didn't know. And saw money and what I presumed were phone numbers change hands. Then a slow song began to play. I knew that this was my chance to talk to her.

"Mind if I borrow your mother for a dance Jen?"

"Nah go ahead. I'll stay here. Mom never got any of the math behind what I do anyway."

I saw Katie flash a look at her daughter before grabbing my hand to head to the floor. We start slowly rocking to the beat. To those around us, we were dancing. To us we could share information. She started telling me that she had a basic plan for ending Woods. Over the next month, she would help with some of the chores and I would keep the cops away. After that, the remaining hits would be sold, if they could trust her. Then she would alert the bureau of what has happened and, together, we would make the arrests. After the song ended she returned to her seat, and Woods came over and told me time to go. I left with him and he dropped me off at home. He gave me my share of money from the night and bid me goodnight. I entered the house and went straight to my evidence box. I knew my family wouldn't touch it. I looked up at the mirror at the man I had become. One more month. I can do it. For Al. For Reagan. For my Intelligence family. For those I love.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13——— the final battle.

Pria POV.

The next day I woke up still sitting in the hospital chair next to my sister's bed. I stretched and decided to head to the precinct to get ready for the arrival of Agents Belle and Zedan, two of my oldest friends at the FBI.

"Morning Trudy. Anyone else here yet?"

"Nope. You're the first one here. BAU is upstairs though. Couple of stray agents wandered in too."

"Perfect, thanks."

It was strange that none of Al's team had arrived yet. I thought nothing of it though because I was slightly hungover from drinking the night before. I draped myself over Al's desk and helped get ready for the final raids tonight. When the team hadn't showed up by the time we were done, which had taken a couple hours, I decided to split up and go check on them. Trudy chose to come with me and check on Hank and his family. We pull up and I knock on the door. Then I noticed that it looked like the door had been forced open. Both of us drew our weapons and entered quietly and cautiously.

Entry hall is clear

As is the den

Kitchens clear

Closets are locked

As is the safe

Over here in the living room!

Coming!

I run into the room to find my oldest friend laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes but barely."

This is Agent Reagan badge number 237891. I have an emergency at my current location. I need a bus we have an officer down. Repeat officer down. Put a fire under that bus.

"You stay here. I'm going to clear the rest of the house."

I carefully climbed up the stairs to the second floor. I cleared all the rooms except the bedrooms. I entered the master suite and it was completely empty. The shot downstairs must have alerted Olivia of the intruder. I carefully entered the room. First thing I saw was Olivia lying on the floor with multiple GSWs. I bend down to check if she's still alive and when she was called for a second bus. Then I further entered the room. That's when I screamed. All 6 of the Voight children were missing.

This is agent Reagan. I need to modify a call I made. I'm going to need CSU and missing persons. And notify state patrol and TSA. We've got missing children.

It broke my heart to have to say that. Just then I heard sirens rolling in. Shortly after footsteps could be heard on the stairs. The paramedics had arrived. Said if they didn't move now she wouldn't make it. Asked if I was riding with. I told them absolutely. We'd come back for CSU later. Upon arrival in the ER they raced Olivia and Hank into surgery, and Trudy and I moved to the waiting room to wait. Upon arrival I saw the rest of my team waiting. That's when I knew that the rest of intelligence was in a similar situation. I knew we had some hard phone conversations ahead. After all phone calls had been made, my team, Agents Belle and Zedan, and I sat down in a corner and began creating a timeline with CSU on speakerphone. After we had a solid timeline we'd start kicking in doors and doing what we do best. I excused myself after a solid start to make a phone call. I knew it would take time we didn't have to get warrants and might tip off people involved. Talking with the director might convince her to declare a state of emergency, and wave all nessary warrants. It happened. I returned to the group and heard that they had a suspect: One Denny Woods. Now all we had to do was wait for a warrant. Nope we don't, I mentioned. I got the director to declare a state of emergency because of the coordinated attacks on law enforcement yesterday. We go in now apologize to the innocent later


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14———— The final raids and case closed

This guy's armed and dangerous and would most likely would have gotten a heads up that we were coming home to get him as it were. We go in quite and fast. Hopefully he hasn't gotten a chance to move the kids yet.

So there are children inside?

Likely yes.

So rubber rounds only?

Probably a good idea. Ready? Let's go!

FBI!

Maggie! Go guys I got her. Stay with me. Oh. Shit! It went through. Sorry Maggie your vest stays on. It's keeping pressure on your wound.

Guys be careful. These guys have armor piercing rounds. I know because I'm sitting here with Maggie trying to keep her alive. Collar anyone but our main target. I wanted to do that one.

Whole house is been cleared. Four subjects including our target have been found. No sign of any kids ever having been here.

10-4. We need medics in here now. Here that Maggie? Helps on the way.

We're not bringing the target down until you say Maggie's been moved.

Medics are here now. They're going to move her. Agent Zedan She's asking for you.

On my way. Targets coming too.

Perfect.

Remember me? The agent looking out for Chicago? Well I think you might just have a problem.

Go to hell. I'll be home in an hour.

I wouldn't be so sure this time.

Reagan.

Good news guys our first family pulled through surgery and are awake. Dispose of these guys and meet me in the hospital with the lineup. Let's see if our family can make a positive id.

Okay dokey. Let's go.

At the hospital.

Hey Hank up to a visitor?

You? always.

Good. Olivia is ok before you ask. We got Woods. He's going away on federal charges. He shot a couple of agents so we'll be charging him with that. He'll be facing firearms charges too. I'll be talking with his crew. See what other changes he'll be facing.

Good. Any leads on who shot me and Olivia?

Actually yes. My colleague June should be on her way with a lineup for you. We'll be offering it to Olivia as well.

And my children?

Working on that.

Hey Reagan. Got the lineup.

Great. Now you know how this works Hank. The guy may or may not be here. Take your time and tell me if you see the guy here.

Him. I'm sure of it. I arrested him for possession of child porn about two years ago. I would never forget that face. His girlfriend had three children from a previous engagement.

Ok. I'm just going to talk to June outside for a minute kay?

You don't think, do you?

I wouldn't put it past him. Either way we need to get a team to his address to be safe. Act quickly. If it's true we don't have long before the bidding starts. Go. I'll stay here.

You sure?

Go!

Yes ma'am.

I take a seat next to Hank's bed and we just talk. I'm hoping that by keeping him engaged in conversation will keep him from turning on the news. After about 15 minutes my phone buzzed. The FBI had sent me some evidence that they had found. I knew it was my godsons.

They need me in interrogation. I'll be back. rest up ok?

I make my way toward the 21st district and upon arrival, head upstairs. I enter the room with mister pornographer and sit down.

I ain't going back. I just got out.

I'm sure I can look the other way on the photos and evidence if you tell me who collected the kids.

I don't know! All he said was that some dude had sent him and that this same dude said to enjoy a cold one. That's how I knew he was good.

Anything distinctive about this guy. That you remember?

He mentioned some other dude that had been murdered. This was revenge. I met boss guy like once. Black about 6' maybe 150? Also had a name tattooed on his arm. Found it odd because it didn't sound black. Also he had something clipped to his belt on both sides. Kinda like you.

Did it look like mine? I asked taking my badge off and putting on the table

Uh no. More rounded with a star in the middle?

Like this? I asked putting als on the table.

Yes exactly.

Ok.

I good now?

As long as everything checks out your good. You still will be charged with the firearm though. Not supposed to have it.

I know. Stupid choice.

Kinda.

Alright guys. Now we check every single abandoned building in the area. We are so close I know it. I'm going to talk to Woods.

What's he going to give us?

I'm going to offer him a deal: life in prison for the kids.

I don't think he'll take it. He still thinks he's getting out.

Talking to him may not be required. So mister child porn was very helpful. Gave us some names. And unless the CPD can raise the dead, we've got a location. Kevin Bingim. He was taken into police custody but never showed up at Cook County corrections. No one ever figured out what happened to him. Address is 11111 Cobblestone Street. Been abandoned until about six months ago. That's when Bingim bought it.

That's about the time Woods showed up in town. Let me vest up and we'll go.

You sure you're good? This is offaly personal for you.

These guys tried to kill my sister and best friend, kiddnapped my godchildren and killed Al. Uh yes it's personal. But most of all they shot at and hit Maggie. That's what's on my mind. Just like it is for the rest of you. Yet you don't see me asking you.

Point taken. Ready?

As I'll ever be.

Omar's POV

As Kristen and June headed to the sene, they stopped by to check on Maggie. We were in the middle of laughing at some stupid joke. They gave us a tablet that would live stream the raid as it happened for us to see. They knew Maggie was in no condition to leave, as much as she said she was, and I wasn't leaving her side. As all agents arrived I saw agent Reagan take the lead. I knew her name because Maggie had a picture of the two of them on her desk and I once asked. We watched as the teams breached in the building and Maggie took my hand and held on hard. I could cope with watching, after all there was rarely a day I wasn't getting shot at overseas with the military, but I knew Maggie didn't have that same experience so I let her. That and I loved her. Not that I'd told her yet. Sighs of relief went out as each team member checked in with their color code. I smiled. This raid: good guys 1 bad guys 0. I watched as they brought out all the suspects and the children. This job could rock your faith in humanity, but it was in these days that I saw the light and loved my job. I look over and see Maggie smiling too. It was something that I could definitely get used to seeing all the time. That and her in my T-shirt. She just had her hospital gown on so my imagination kinda went crazy. I was so lost in my mind that when agent Reagan came in I jumped halfway out of my chair. Of course I'd denied it if anyone asked.

Hey agent Zidan. Sorry I scared you. Can I speak to you outside?

Uh I was about to send him out to see when I can have more pain pills. My shoulder is driving me nuts.and not in a good way.

Kay partner. I'll see when your next dose is due.

Ok now that we're out of her earshot, I know that what you shared was not a look between partners. You're lucky that people were preoccupied today. How long have you known about your feelings for her?

How'd you figure it out?

I too fell in love with my partner. We're married now. You need to talk to her about it. It's not worth hiding. You never know when your last day will be.

I've known about 6 months. You're right. If I hadn't been upstairs who knows what would have happened?

It's not worth it. I'm riding a desk now. It sucks.

Oh doctor good. I was looking for you. Maggie's in a lot of pain.

Well her next dose is due now anyway. I'll give it to her. Perfect.

Prias pov.

I smiled as I looked at my friends. We had succeeded in taking down a major corruption ring. My friends would recover. Maggie maybe starting a relationship. When you live the life of a first responder you have no idea what may happen on any given day. And that was ok with me. Today was a good day and it made me smile. That's what was amazing and made it all worthwhile.

End


End file.
